roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Throwing a Christian to a Bear
Throwing a Christian to a Bear is the tenth episode of Season 2 of The Conners, also the 21st episode overall. Summary The Conners struggle to accept a Cheesehead in their midst when Becky brings her new boyfriend, a devout Christian and a Green Bay Packers fan, home to watch the Bears/Packers game. Meanwhile, Dan tries to impress upon Mark the importance of the family's die-hard loyalty to the Bears. Ben and Darlene try to get a loan for their new magazine. Plot In-Depth Dan tells everybody to eat dinner. Harris drops by to do laundry and eat, and is disgusted to eat generic Spaghetti-O's. She also asks after prayer if they are headed to church. They talk about football instead, but mention that Fantasy Football is as big as a mega church. Becky tells everybody that Emilio and Becky have decided to date other people. She says that Wyatt will be over later. She describes Wyatt as employed and sober, and even participates in chivalry. Darlene is suspicious and keeps asking questions about him. She concludes that he does not know how to have sex. Becky replies saying that they are going to wait. Becky herself admits that she does not know how to have sex while sober and assumes that Wyatt understands. Darlene tells her that she will have sex eventually. She goes on to say that Becky should not blame her fears on alcohol addiction. Becky agrees, delighted that Darlene said what she wanted to hear. Laurie Metcalf narrates that The Connors is recorded in front of a live studio audience. Darlene moved back to Lanford, but is not watching Football with every body else. She wants to go job hunting instead. Dan and every body else is watching the Bears Packers game. Harris complains that she can't even see the television. After a few more interruptions, Dan and Becky explain that they are members of the Bears Family. Wyatt knocks on the door. Becky answers but she did not know that he is a fan of the Packers. He wears a costume to support the Packers which alarms Becky. She decides to introduce him anyways. The Conner Family is mostly calm and welcomes him inside. Wyatt was not expecting them to watch Football. Becky starts giving everybody the gifts that he brought them. These gifts includes Beer. He says he brought a specialty Beverage for Becky with regular Beer for every body else. However, it is not regular Beer. They accept the gifts but they are still hesitating. Dan eventually apologizes for their Packerphobia. Jackie drinks his unusual Beer. A few moments later, Wyatt starts telling facts which slowly offends them. They are excited when somebody from The Packers team had to limp off of the field, but Wyatt stays still. Dan explains that he would not have a problem if Wyatt started celebrating something bad happening to The Bears. The visit starts to unravel the moment that The Bears win the first quarter. They are so excited that they thought The Bears won the entire game. Wyatt concedes this time, because The Packers have won four other times. Ben and Darlene apply for a loan. Ben ruins their presentation. Wyatt and Dan are still arguing. Wyatt thinks he knows what to do in life but Dan says that the reason why The Conner Family loves football so much is because life has its ups and downs just as Football does. Dan says that the entire house loves Football and he is tired of Wyatt. Becky tells Wyatt to go for a drive. She apologizes for her family. Wyatt says that he understands why Becky was an alcoholic. Becky remembers what Darlene said and tells Wyatt that her alcohol problem has nothing to do with her family. Wyatt says that they are not helping her, and that Becky deserves so much better than a bunch of Toxic people. Becky is furious, saying that The Conners are not escaping from their problems. She also says that Wyatt cannot possibly know every thing about The Conners after spending an hour with them. Ben and Darlene are arguing about getting the new job. Darlene puts her foot down and decides that his name and good credit rating are still going to be on the loan application while she takes charge managing the company. Becky and Dan talk about her breakup. Dan tells her if he kept seeing him he would probably run over or back into Wyatt. This does not cheer her up because she wanted things to work out with Wyatt. Dan gets Becky to admit that she wanted any apparently stable man in her life to raise her daugheter. Dan says this is no reason to find a new relationship and thinks it is best for Becky to manage her alcohol problem even if it is by herself. She has no other choice than to keep going with her recovery and worrying about Emilio again. They are back in the living room watching the rest of the very long game. With everybody cheering instead of fighting, Harris feels welcome again. They are celebrating two occasions: The Bears won. Jackie's Fantasy Football won also. Cast Starring *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Emma Kenney as Harris Healy *Ames McNamara as Mark Healy II *Jayden Rey as Mary Conner Guests *Jay R. Ferguson as Ben *Tim Baltz as Wyatt *David Theume as The Loan Broker Trivia *Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) receives her first "story by" credit. *Although aired as the tenth episode of the season, it was filmed as the eleventh. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes (The Conners)